Rebel's revenge Edited
by WrahtoftheDM1288
Summary: story about 2 men on a search to find units to rebel agenst Mengsk.


Prologue

June 21, 3419

… Two strangers walked into a peaceful town. One man was in a goliath walker, the other man had light armor on, a C-10 canister rifle slung on his back, a side arm on his left side and a combat knife on his right side. The man wearing light armor was a unit designed for special tasks. This man was a ghost. The town's folk walked out because they heard the thundering steps on the goliath walker. The man walking walked up and spoke

"Men and women of this town, we have entered your town because we need units, Arcturus Mengsk had built up a new government. We have rebelled agents Mengsk's army's. We need men to fight. What say you?

A voice yelled out from the back "What happens if we join you?"

"You will be free from Mengsk and his government"

The town fell silent. Mike (the town's leader) walked up in front of everybody.

"Can I help you?" the man spoke

Mike looked at the stranger that entered his town. He looked at him from head to toe. The man was about six foot, and well built. Mike thought to him self that he swore that he knew this man. He just couldn't place it.

The man spoke again "Something you don't like about me?"

"No it's just that you are not dressed like the other marines I have seen."

"I am a special operation unit. Also known as ghosts"

"A telepath, I hate telepath's I would kill every last one if I had the chance" Mike though to him self

"Son I can kill you in a heart beat"

A voice cam from the ghost's right side "You wouldn't kill anyone with out orders!"

The ghost turned to the newly spoken towns folk. He walked up to him and looked at him from head to toe.

"Something you don't like?"

"Nope. It's just that I know you and you know me very well."

The man looked at him confused.

"Don't you remember in High school? Or shall I have to make you remember Josh?"

"What the…. How the… Who the…"

"It's Nick before I signed up for the Terran army"

"But how did you know that I was thinking that?"

"We ghosts are telepathic"

Josh dropped his arms that were folded across his chest. He looked at the ghost.

"I hate you mind reading freaks. I will kill you when I get the chance"

"Like I care on what you think?"

Josh made a fist with his one hand. He charged at the ghost and knocked the ghost off the deck on his back. Josh tried to slug the ghost across the face. The ghost caught Josh's fist and rolled on top of him. He grabbed his combat knife from his right leg and put it against his throat.

"Don't…move..." the ghost said breathing a bit heavy

The goliath walker moved up a bit closer. The comm. Link crackled as he spoke "Sir Get off him"

The ghost got off him and put his knife away. The ghost offered a hand to help Josh up after what he did but he shrugged it off. Melissa (Mike's girl friend) came running up to see what happened. She stared at the ghost for a while trying to remember if she had see him before. The ghost looked at her confused.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I have seen you before but I can't put a finger on it"

Melissa was right. She did know the ghost. It was her Ex-Boy friend and best friend.

"You are right Melissa you do know me. It's Nick your Ex boy friend"

"Nick? Oh my god it's been so long."

"Yup I know."

Melissa had a huge smile on her face after she herd the news.

Mike looked at the ghost as said "What makes you think we will join you?"

"You can fight with us or get infested by the Zerg or wiped out by the Protoss or controlled by Mengsk. It's your decision"

"I don't trust this guy at all" Mike though

"I don't care if you trust me at all or not, but remember if you join me I will be your commander"

Josh walked over to the goliath walker and shook his head is disappointment.

The comm. Link crackled "What you shaking your head at boy?"

"You are so protected in your walker. But if you weren't in that walker I could beat you so badly."

Notme's twin thirty millimeter auto cannons pointed at josh

"Watch it boy, my fingers twitch when threatened."

Josh had a very scared look on his face. Melissa stood next to Mike. She looked at the ghost then to Mike. Melissa was talking to Mike about how much she was happy to see Nick alive after all these years. Nick herd her and smiled.

"Sir I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we need units not memories"

Nick looked at the Notme and nodded.

"People of this town, I ask you once again will you join us in the fi…."

"Nick watch out!" Notme spoke

Nick turned around and saw a medium strike force of zerg. Ten hydralisk's and twenty zerglings. They looked at the towns folk wanting them. The hydralisk's let out a horrible cry. Notme aimed his auto cannons.

"EVERYBODY GET INSIDE. IF YOU HAVE A WEPON DEFEND YOUR SELF!" Nick shouted.

The towns folk ran inside. Every man who owned a shot gun grabbed it and loaded it. Nick unslung his canister rifle and cocked it. Notme loaded his twin auto cannon's.

"Wait for them to attack"

The hydralisk's and zerglings charged at the village, Notme and Nick. Notme open fired upon the on coming zerg. Six zerglings fell dead. The bullets went through them and left holes in their torso. The ten hydralisk's burrowed.

"Oh shit. Notme we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"The hydralisk's burrowed. I'll go look for them."

Nick ran on the right hand side looking in all the windows of the village to see if the hydralisk's were in their. Two men were inside a building with shot guns. The floor erupted behind them. They turned around and saw two hydralisk's pop up. They fired at the hydralisk's. One hydralisk fell dead. The man shot it through the head. The other man fired on it but it missed. The hydralisk lunged at the closest man. It's hideous mouth open. The man screamed then the screams died. The hydralisk latched its powerful jaws on the mans torso. The hydralisk bit down and tore off the mans torso. The second man was frozen stiff. The hydralisk turned to him with blood running down his mouth. Nick went in the door way and fired his rifle. Six rounds went in the hydralisk's torso and three in his head. The hydralisk fell short of the second man. He turned around and spoke

"Thank you"

"You are welcome"

Nick turned around and walked down the town. Mike was in the room with his own shotgun with Melissa. The ground erupted behind them. Six hydralisk's popped up. Mike screamed as he fired his shotgun. Nick herd the shots and ran to it. Melissa ran out of the room and ran down the path. Nick went into the room and saw the Hydralisk's their. Mike had killed two already but the other four were pissed off. Mike saw the glare in their eyes and dove through the window. After Mike did his daring dive, four needle spines can out followed by explosive shots. Mike looked in the window and found that all four hydralisk's were dead. Nick walked out covered in Hydralisk's blood. Melissa came running to mike and hugged him. Notme's thundering walker same down.

"You alright sir?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just need a good cleaning"

The town's folk came out to see the damage. Not too much was done to the town. Nick looked at the gathering crowd and spoke

"People of this town I ask you one final time, will you join me?"

Mike, Melissa and Josh all walked forward to join. Then the rest of the town walked forward to join. Notme and Nick led the town's folk to their base they had set up. The town's folk left behind their homes, their memories, their families that were their before them. Most of all left their lives. The was a big step of the simple towns folk.


End file.
